Maya's Burden
by legend fanatic
Summary: When Josh comes to the Matthews after finishing his Jr year of college and the girls finished their Jr year of high school he learns of something that happened to Maya. Something that affects the rest of their lives forever, and takes is toll on Maya's Emotional, Physical and Mental health. Rated T for slight mature content. If rating is to harsh let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler alert for Girl Meets Ski Lodge Pt. 1 and 2**

 **Slight trigger warning for rape.**

When Josh entered the room something seemed off. That something was Maya. He thought she would be ecstatic because she just finished her Jr year. But instead of her normal bounciness, jumping on his back and calling him Uncle Boing, was gone. Instead she looked at him, said hello and left the room. Riley grabbed Joshes hand and pulled him to the door.

"Me and Uncle Josh are going on a walk." She shouted to her parents.

"Be home in twenty for dinner." Her mom shouted back. She pulled Josh out the door and down the street to a park and sat on a bench. The worry in Riley's eyes concerned Josh.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Maya?" Tears came to Riley's eyes and one fell down her face.

"I can't tell you. I'm the only one that knows and I can't do that to her. But I know she trusts you and that you guys have been getting close ever since that ski trip. Please talk to her because I'm scared for her." Riley started to sob and Josh pulled her into his arms. When her sobs subsided they stood up.

"Let me talk to her." They start walking back to Riley's apartment.

"She needs to tell an adult about it. Please Josh, at least get her to tell my parents." Josh nodded and walked up the stairs to Riley's window while Riley went in through the door.

His heart broke when he saw Maya leaning against the closed window, tears streaming down her face. He knocked lightly on the window. When she saw him she tried to wipe the tears away but her eyes stayed red. She opened the window and he crawled through. Sitting down next to her, he made sure to leave some space so she didn't feel crowded.

"Maya, please tell me what's going on." She looked down at her hands and refused to look at him.

"No I can't." She mumbled.

"You can tell me anything." Tears started falling down her face again and this time she made no move to wipe them away.

"No I can't. You... You'll hate me. You'll leave."

"I could never hate you Maya. And I will never leave. I'm not like your dad, Maya." He reached out slowly, grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. "Please, tell me what happened."

"Almost three weeks ago I was walking. Just taking a walk. There was no one around and then all of the sudden there was a hand on my arm pulling me into an alley. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth." Her breathing quickened and the tears fell faster. Josh could guess where this was going and he wrapped his arms around Maya, who buried her head in his chest.

"You don't have to keep going." She tightened her grip on him and he tightened his grip on her.

"I was so scared Josh." He starts to lightly stroke her hair. "And that's not even the worse part."

"There's more?"

"Three days ago I started throwing up and I was late. I decided to take a test and it came back positive. I'm pregnant." His breath caught in his throat and she started to pull away. "This is why I thought you might leave. And I wouldn't blame you if you did." He pulled her back to him, this time not letting her pull away. Tears started falling down his face.

"I told you I was playing the long game, I'm not backing out of that. I know we aren't together, but I've been waiting for the right moment. I actually planned on asking you today to be my girlfriend, but I think it might have to wait. But I will wait however long it takes until you're ready."

"I think I'm going to have an abortion." His eyes go wide and she pulls away again this time walking over to the bed.

"Maya, do you really think that's the best option?"

"I'm seventeen, I don't have any money and my mom would never be able to support me and this baby." He hears the panic in her voice.

"Maya..."

"No one even has to know..."

"Maya..."

"If they did there would be questions..."

"Maya..."

"And investigations..."

"Maya!"

"What!" He stood up and walked over to her. She sat down on the bed and he knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"You're not going through this alone. You have me and Riley, my brother and Sister in law, your mom. You don't have to do this alone. You would have help and support." She dropped her head.

"I can't do this."

"Not alone, but what if we did it together." She looks up and finally meets his gaze. "At least think about it before you decide for sure." He pulls her down to him so she sits on his lap. He rests his chin on her head. "And I really think you should tell Cory and Topanga. They care about you so much. And I'm pretty sure Riley can't keep a secret from her parents."

"I'm scared." He kept on holding her until Riley came in to tell them dinner was ready and she couldn't stall any longer.

"I'm right here, okay? Right here." She nods at him and he helps her up. They walk hand in hand out to the table and sit side by side. Everyone is unusually quite and Maya picks at her food. Knowing that he shouldn't say anything out loud about the current situation he sent Maya a quick text.

 _Do you wanna tell them tonight or wait till tomorrow?_ Mayas phone buzzed softly in her pocket. Josh saw he type away at the keys then set her phone gently in her lap.

Soon Josh's phone buzzed. _Can we wait? Let everyone get a good night sleep._ He took Mayas hand, letting her know that it was ok.

"Ok," said Cory. "What's gong on between you two?" He asked, the question clearly pointed towards Maya and Josh. Before Josh could say anything or even think about an excuse, Maya spoke up.

"Josh asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes." Josh didn't know if she was just saying that or if she was actually ready to be in a relationship. When her hand found his again he had his answer. She really wanted this, she still wanted him. He wanted to tell them right then and there what had happened to Maya, maybe then they wouldn't be so happy when she was in so much pain. But he promised her tomorrow. And he kept his promises, especially to her.

 **What do you think? There will definitely be more to the story so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley convinced her father to let Maya spend the night, it hadn't taken much. Currently Josh was sleeping on the couch although not much sleeping was being done. Josh couldn't believe what had happened to Maya. He thinks back to three months ago, the last time he and Maya had spoken. "Okay Boing your turn. Truth or dare?" Truth or dare had become their way of getting to know each other. As time went on the questions got more personal as they became more comfortable with each other. "Truth." He knew it was a matter of time before one question in particular got brought up and apparently Maya thought that it was the perfect time. "Have you ever slept with anyone?" He wasn't shocked that it was Maya who brought it up first. "No, I want to save that for marriage." "Me to actually." He came so close to kissing her right there, if it hadn't been for Riley barging in when they were millimeters apart they probably would have. He finally lets the tears cascade down his face. Maya didn't deserve to have this happen to her. She was an amazing person, pure and innocent. It was so unfair for one guy on the street to take that all away from her. To take away her joy. She deserved the child hood she never got. She deserved the world and the stars and the sun. But life was unfair. Since he was the only one awake he heard the scream first. He darted to Riley's room to see Maya thrashing around on the floor. "No... Please...Stop... Get off of me..." Josh quickly knelt down by her not even noticing the other people enter the room. She bolted upright and Josh tugged her to him. "It's me. Maya it's Josh, not him. You're safe now. He can't get you here." Maya slowly calmed down but continued to hold on tightly to Josh. "Maya," said Topanga, sitting on the ground next to her and Josh. "What's going on?" "Just a nightmare. I'm fine." She mumbled into Joshes chest. "Maya," says Cory, also sitting down. "You need to tell us what's going on." Maya nodded and turned around, making sure to stay in Joshes arms, not that Josh would even think about letting go. She started to tell them everything she had told Josh and Riley. By the time she is done telling them what happened she's in tears again. Riley joined them on the ground and was helping Josh comfort Maya. "If you decide to keep the baby, we would help and support you." Topanga said. "And I'm sure Shawn and Katy would be there to help you too."

"But I don't know how to be a mother!" Maya's voice is strained.

"That's why we're all here. To help you." Josh strokes her hair lightly. "You don't have to do this alone." She nods lightly and rests against him. Soon she's asleep and the rest of the family goes to bed as well. Josh lays Maya down and when he tries to leave she wakes up slightly and mumbles a small, _don't leave,_ so he wraps his arms around her as she cuddles up next to him. They both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
